poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Missing Elements
This is how The Missing Elements goes in The Return of Harmony Part 1. see Celestia waiting Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could! Optimus Prime: We came just as soon as you requested our presence here. Princess Celestia: Thank you, Twilight. Thank you, all. Twilight Sparkle: Is this about the weather? And the animals' weird behavior? What's happening out there? Why isn't my magic working? Is there– Optimus Prime: What Twilight means to say is, what is happening? Princess Celestia: Follow me. I've called you here for a matter of great importance. It seems an old foe of mine, someone I thought I had defeated long ago, has returned. His name... is Midnight. picture of Midnight in a stained glass window is shown Fluttershy: squeal Ratchet: By the Allspark. Princess Celestia: Midnight is the mischievous spirit of disharmony and a hybrid creature of a certain fourth Alicorn princess. Before my sister and I stood up to him, he ruled Equestria in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. Luna and I saw how miserable life was for Earth Ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns alike, so after discovering the Elements of Harmony, we combined our powers and rose up against him, turning him to stone. Rainbow Dash: All right, Princess! Arcee: Way to go. Princess Celestia: I thought the spell we cast would keep him contained forever, but since Luna and I are no longer connected to the Elements, the spell has been broken. Twilight Sparkle: No longer connected? Optimus Prime: I think Celestia means that she and Luna represented all of the Elements. Princess Celestia: This is Canterlot Tower, where the Elements are kept inside since all of you recovered them. I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Midnight before he thrusts all of Equestria into eternal chaos. Twilight Sparkle: But why us? Why don't you– Optimus Prime: What she means it would be an honor, your highness. Pinkie Pie: Hey, look! We're famous! Smokescreen: face-servos Princess Celestia: All of you showed the full potential of the Elements by harnessing the magic of your friendship to beat a mighty foe. Although Luna and I once wielded the Elements, it is you who now control their power, and it is you who must defeat Midnight! Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia, you can count on– Optimus Prime: She means we can handle it. Pinkie Pie: Hold on a second! Eternal chaos comes with chocolate rain, you guys. Chocolate rain! Smokescreen: Why do you get so hyped about sticky brown stuff falling from the sky? moves her aside Twilight Sparkle: Don't listen to her, Princess. We'd be honored to use the Elements of Harmony again. Optimus Prime: And so would we. [Rarity smiles Rarity: Ooh. You can keep the Elements. I'll take that case! Bumblebee: beeps (translation: I can't go out there. I'll get chocolate on me.) Princess Celestia: Have no fear, ponies. I have total confidence that you will be able to defeat Midnight with these! [Celestia opens the box and the Elements Pinkie Pie: Oh, well. If anyone needs me, I'll be outside in the chocolate puddles with a giant swizzle straw. Smokescreen: at the others then gasps What the...?! Twilight Sparkle: The Elements! They're gone! Optimus Prime: What is going on?! Princess Celestia: That chamber is protected by a powerful spell that only I can break! This doesn't make sense! Midnight: laughter Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense? Princess Celestia: Midnight... Show yourself! Midnight: chuckling Did you miss me, Celestia? giggles I missed you. It's quite lonely being encased in stone, but you wouldn't know that, would you, because I don't turn ponies into stone. Princess Celestia: Enough! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony? Midnight: Oh, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while. smirks Princess Celestia: You'll never get away with this, Midnight! Midnight: Oh, I'd forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia. It's really quite boring. Rainbow Dash: Hey! Nopony insults the Princess! Arcee: Yeah! eyes them Midnight: Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash and Arcee, famed for their loyalty, the Element of Harmony you represent. Rainbow Dash: That's right! I'll always be loyal to the Princess! Arcee: Yep. Midnight: You are quite the speedster aren't you? Rarity: I can't believe we're wasting our time talking to a tacky window. Bumblebee: beeps (translation: You're telling me.) Midnight: The beautiful Rarity and the heroic Bumblebee representing the Element of Generosity, if I'm not mistaken? Applejack: So you know who we are, big deal. Bulkhead: Yeah. Beat it, creep! Midnight: Oh, I know much more than that, honest Applejack and Bulkhead. Twilight Sparkle: You seem to know our strengths too. Optimus Prime: Which is an example of how mischevious you are. Midnight: Yes, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Ratchet's is kindness and Pinkie Pie and Smokescreen's laughter, and yours and Optimus' is the most powerful and elusive element and a personal favorite of mine, magic. laughter Pinkie Pie: snickering Smokescreen: Pinkster. Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Optimus Prime: Enough! Pinkie Pie: laughing He's standing on your head! Smokescreen: No he's not! silences them Princess Celestia: Stop stalling, Midnight! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony? Midnight: Oh, so boring, Celestia. Really? Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you my way. To retrieve your missing Elements, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began. laughing Fluttershy: Can we go home now? Ratchet: Fluttershy, this is our mission. We can't ignore it. Applejack: What do you reckon he meant? Twists and turns and ending back where we started? Bulkhead: Who knows? Twilight Sparkle: Twists and turns... twists and turns... twists and turns! That's it! I bet Midnight hid the Elements in the palace labyrinth! Optimus Prime: Excellent observation, Twilight! Princess Celestia: Good luck, my little ponies. The fate of Equestria is in your hooves. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Princess. We won't let you down. Optimus Prime: We'll try the best we can! Midnight: Come and get me if you dare, Prime!